Danzi's Crafted Races
The Serpent Mother of Change's Crafted races are her children as much as any other. She loves them, cares for them and wants them to thrive in greater creation. But for now, she nurtures them, and helps them learn and grow. Some of her crafted children are basically human with a few common additions. Some of the races are terrifyingly powerful compared to an average mortal. From the merfolk-like aquatics to the centaur they all are awakened, and all are adapted to mastering a particular environment. Some, like the Naga and the Zahar moths are obviously or deceptively powerful and lethal creatures capable of tearing apart normal human beings. The names of the races tend to simplification, as Danizelle is hardly interested in making any batch of her children more "special" than the others with overly flowery names. Naga Danizelle's first Crafted race were created in the image of one of her favorite forms. Great, multi-armed, aquatic, serpentine humans were her first children, and they believe themselves her favored. Their relationship with their mother is tumultuous oft-times as they try to interpret her seemingly erratic intents for them, getting in trouble often as not. It wasn't until Danizelle took Barrekal (a male, whom were believed least favored no less) as one of her Malakhim that they figured out what she wanted from them. Now, the strongest bastion of Dragon-Blood and Essence Awakened warriors in the East the Naga are a martial and very competitive race that prides itself on each individual member's ability to overcome adversity. They prefer single combat to massed infantry attacks and take great joy in disrupting enemy formations before attacking in force. Their competitive nature often drives them to challenge the people around them, though not lethally. Their mother's influence is such that they only respond well to worthy fights, races, debates, or whatever endeavor they choose to compete in. Demographically males and females are about the same in appearance with human upper bodies, four arms, webbed hands, talons and gills, and great aquatic serpents from the hips down. Each onee is awakened in essence, and the males tend towards physical powerhouses that take to terrestrial martial arts with an enthusiasm born of a love for testing themselves. The women seem engineered for beauty, grace, intelligence and wit, challenging many exalts with their words and minds. All naga's coloration range from pale green, to white to red, to azure and vivid purples. All are aquatic and move as rapidly in the water as they do on land. The most powerful are the fewest at perhaps one for every fifty females. They are naga women with serpents for hair, and six arms where the others have four.They excel in physical, mental and social acumen and are engineered for both grace and beauty. they are nominally the leaders of the Naga, but it has been recently been made brutally clear by their mercurial mother. Their position is dependant upon their ability to continue to prove themselves best suited for the task. Danizelle's naga are a meritocracy, and the Serpent mother of change will cheerily kick a gorgon off her throne to put a male in her place should he prove a more worthy leader. Indolence and laziness are not tolerated at any level. Most of Danizelle's dragon-bloods are Naga as well, and they can be male, female or gorgon seemingly at random. Modifications to Naga: Naga males/females: Serpent’s body 6 Extra arms 6 Shark Sight 2 Longevity x4 lifespan 450 year average Water Adaptation 1 Talons 2 Exalted Healing 2 Enlightened Essence 4 Kin Sense 1 Gills 2 +2 Dex(M)/+2 Intelligence(F) +3 Str(M)/+2 dexterity(F) +3 Stam(M)/+2 Appearance(F) Gorgon Females: Serpent’s body 6 Serpentine Hair 4 Extra arms x2 12 Shark Sight 2 Longevity x4 lifespan 450 years Water Adaptation 1 Talons 2 Exalted Healing 2 Kin Sense 1 Gills 2 Entrancing 4 Enlightened Essence 4 +2 Intelligence +2 Charisma +2 appearance +3 Dex +1 Str +2 Stam Aquatics Amintah Behemoth Warders Hinds Centaur Zahar Moths The Zahar moths were born of a need for a permanent group to monitor the Creche, devoted teachers and protectors who would assist the people of Home to raise and educate their children. Danizelle's fiat decree that every child must be well-cared for, well-educated and healthy can be difficult for some families to provide on their own, so with the construction of the Creche Manse, Danizelle began converting three hundred people into something very much akin to humanoid behemoths. She is not sure they are even capable of exaltation even though she shoehorned human souls into them. Every one is a volunteer, and every one knew what they would be giving up for a crack at power and potential immortality. The requirement wasn't even that obnoxious. They had to agree to dedicate their lives to the care, education and protection of any child placed in their custody, whether for a parent's workshift, or an orphan. The ones who agreed found very much that their bodies, personalities minds and very interests were reforged to fulfill this goal. The Zahar are human-looking creatures at a glance, but their skin is covered in soft fur with delicate white and (Pick a color) patterns that also take their human hair. With Antennae to help their sensory acuity and four arms they are also gifted with great butterfly-like wings that they use to send themselves aloft. Both males and females are engineered to be lithe, beautiful, and harmless-appearing. They were engineered so that an average child would consider them with awe and wonder, without fear as they look nonthreatening. The fact that they are highly attractive to adults is more or less a side-effect, which Danzi considered of little to no consequence. They are very obviously male or female but they rarely don clothing, their fur covering up most obvious overt sexual bits. They are two females for every one male. This is mostly due to children naturally seeking mother figures for comfort. They do not breed unless the need for them exceeds their numbers, in which case a number of breeding trios will mate. These unions (which can happen between a human and a Zahar as well) universally produce triplets, two female, one male. These children take fifty years to mature, growing up in the Creche every instinct tells them is their responsibility. Personality-wise they are quiet, firm, polite and accomodating. They never raise their voices, ever, and they are always willing to assist people of the city they are in. They do not react to hostility openly but their highly refined bodies and minds are perfectly capable of doing hideous amounts of damage to people who threaten them. They will kill anyone they catch trying to steal a child, or deliberately harm one without mercy. Not one can bring injury to a child, though there is nothing preventing them from restraining one. Volunteers to become Zahar must volunteer in threes. They don't have to be the same gender when they emerge, but after the mental reprogramming they won't care one whit. Modifications: Each Zahar is extensively modified. They are considered to have the legendary attribute merit in every attribute, with said attributes at maximum. They live in the Creche so could have almost any ability one cares to name. Each one has the motivation to protect, nurture and teach any child entrusted to their care. their above outlined personality taits are universal, and programmed, though they each are still unique in how they think and do things. Mutations: Fur (pox) Night Vision (pox) Enhanced Sight (pox) Enhanced hearing (pox) Enhanced Scent (pox) Inexhaustible (Affliction) Wall-Walking (Blight) Behavioral Archetype (Deformity) Multiple Limbs (arms, Abomination) Regeneration (Abomination) Wings (abomination) Enlightened essence (abomination) Longevity (abomination, no aging at all after adulthood) Essence Attack (Abomination, Lightning from antennae!) Category:Exalted: The Green Knights